Hangover
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Jewelry, fan de moto, se réveille à l'hôpital suite à un accident. Elle décide le médecin à l'accompagner à un concert des Maximum the Hormones, où l'alcool coule à flots. Lemon!


Jewelry entrouvrit les yeux et les referma vivement, éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Quand elle osa les rouvrir elle put constater qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit comme elle l'avait supposé. Elle était dans une chambre blanche d'hôpital. Elle resta interdite un instant.

Puis, elle se souvint. Sa chute en moto, le regard inquiet de Killer sous son casque de biker, Kidd qui appelait les urgences.

Jewelry jeta un regard vers sa table de nuit et la vit encombrée de nombreux objets. Un bouquet de jonquilles, sûrement de la part de Drake, un livre venant d'Hawkins, un petit mot de Kidd griffonné à la va vite, des chocolats qu'elle attribua à Killer et un nounours de très mauvais goût qu'elle devina être un cadeau de Marshall D. Teach, un type lourdingue qui la draguait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et c'était à la limite du harcèlement sexuel.

En virant la peluche, elle vit une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et vit deux places pour un concert de Maximum the Hormones, son groupe favori. Un mot écrit sur une partition était avec elles. Elle le lut rapidement :

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai enfin réussi à avoir tes fichues places ! J'espère que tu apprécieras leur concert, remets toi vite pour t'éclater sur du bon vieux métal !

Apoo

Ps : Je t'ai pris deux places, tu pourras venir avec Teach ! Mais moi à ta place je me dépêcherais de trouver un autre petit copain pour ça...Passe me voir au studio d'enregistrement un de ces quatre sale folle ! »

Jewelry sourit, ravie de l'attention de son ami.

On toqua à la porte, la faisant sortir de la contemplation de ses billets.

Un homme, brun avec des cernes sous les yeux, en blouse blanche de médecin entra. A première vue, la jeune fille le trouva plutôt mignon, dans son genre.

« _Salut ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement

_Hello...Bonne nouvelle pour toi, tes blessures étaient superficielles, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Annonça d'un ton calme l'autre

_Trop cool ! Je serais en forme pour le concert de Maximum the Hormones ! s'exclama Jewelry

_Tu vas à leur concert ? T'as de la chance, je m'y suis pris trop tard pour avoir des places...

_Tu veux venir avec moi ! J'en ai deux ! Au fait c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

_Trafalgar Law...

_C'est mignon comme nom ça te va bien ! On se rejoint demain devant la salle de concert à 18 heures ?

_J'y serais.

_On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à un panda ?

_Non c'est la première fois...dit le brun en souriant

_T'es sûr ? Parce que la ressemblance est frappante pourtant ! »

Law sortit,un peu troublé. Une bikeuse aux urgences ça n'avait rien de nouveau, mais qu'elle soit comme cette fille là ça c'était du jamais vu ! Il la trouvait craquante avec son petit air innocent. Il vérifia son nom sur son calepin. Jewelry Bonney. Ce nom lui allait à merveille, elle était vraiment un petit bijou. Une fille aussi jolie qui acceptait de venir à un concert de métal en compagnie d'un parfait inconnu...Pourquoi n'y allait-elle pas avec son petit copain ? Elle devait forcément en avoir un ! Enfin il supposait...

Jewelry, elle, était euphorique. Elle allait pouvoir refaire un peu de moto avec Killer et Kidd, n'irait pas au concert avec Teach mais avec un type super mignon ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle passe remercier Apoo !

Le lendemain, à 17 heures, après s'être douchée pour se sentir propre après sa virée en moto, elle se planta devant son armoire remplie de vêtements et il lui arriva une chose qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis des années, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre ! Elle fouilla, essaya une tonne d'habits avant de faire son choix, passa un bon bout de temps à essayer pleins de maquillages différents lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle allait être en retard.

Elle enfourcha sa moto et fila à la salle de concert.

Law l'attendait depuis un bon moment. Il était nerveux, persuadé qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin. Quand il la vit débouler, il fut subjugué. Elle était magnifique.

« _Désolé j'avais pas vu l'heure...s'excusa Jewelry

_C'est pas grave, j'étais pas en avance non plus. mentit Law »

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle bondée de monde. L'ambiance était survoltée. Tous les métalleux et néos-métalleux du coin étaient là.

Lorsque les Maximum the Hormones commencèrent à jouer, ils se laissèrent emporter par la musique. Jewelry descendait à un rythme impressionnant de nombreuses bières, blondes, ses préférées. Bientôt, elle se trouva ivre, se collant de manière provocatrice à Law qui rougissait violemment.

Quand elle tenta de l'embrasser pour la troisième fois, le médecin jugea qu'il fallait la ramener chez elle avant qu'elle ne fasse de dégâts. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas où elle habitait. Alors il la mit sur son dos pour l'emmener chez lui. Elle se débattait, ne voulant pas quitter la salle.

Puis, elle se calma et se mit à murmurer des choses incohérentes. Et d'autres choses, plus intelligibles. Law saisit quelques phrases du style « Rappelle moi de passer voir Apoo », « Ma moto chérie que j'aime de tout mon cœur » et une qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur. « Petit panda, je sais que je suis bourrée et que tu vas penser que je délire mais je crois que je t'aime ».

Il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool mais une partie de lui aurait aimé que ça soit vrai.

Il la déposa sur son propre lit et elle s'endormit comme un enfant, en position fœtale. Il la regarda dormir un instant. Il lui prépara un verre d'eau et quelques cachets pour le lendemain, en prévision de la gueule de bois qu'elle aurait.

Puis, il se déshabilla, passa sous la douche et partit se coucher dans le canapé.

Quand Jewelry se réveilla, elle avait l'impression que le monde entier lui hurlait dessus. Elle regarda où elle était. Encore une fois, pas chez elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et un Law, en caleçon, entra. Voyant qu'elle était réveillée, il rougit et détourna le regard.

« _Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda la fille au piercing

_T'étais bourrée hier, je t'ai ramené chez moi pour éviter que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge...

_Rassure moi, on a pas fait ce que je pense ?

_Non, non je t'ai pas violée, c'est pas mon genre.

_Ouf ! J'imagine pas comment ça aurait fini si j'y serais allée avec Teach !

_Teach ?

_Un type qui me harcèle depuis au moins trois mois ! Kidd et Killer lui ont pourtant cassé la gueule pour l'éloigner mais ce taré me lâche pas !

_Kidd ? Killer ?

_C'est mes meilleurs potes ! On fait de la moto tous les trois, c'est comme des frères !

_Eh bien, tu vois, tu as eu de la chance d'aller voir les Maximum the Hormones avec moi... »

Jewelry, retira les draps et se jeta sur Law pour lui faire un câlin, sa façon à elle de remercier les gens. Elle serra le médecin fort contre elle, lui mettant la tête dans ses seins.

Law, étouffé, se demandait si elle était consciente de ses charmes. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant un « merci ».

Le brun, prit le visage de la motarde entre ses mains, lui susurrant un « Je peux ? » au creux de l'oreille, avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

Jewelry mit ses mains sur le torse de Law et se pencha pour manger à nouveau ses lèvres. Le baiser devint langoureux. Les mains tatouées du médecin se mirent à parcourir le corps de Jewelry, toujours habillée. En expert, Law la déshabilla rapidement tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, l'un en face de l'autre.

Le tatoué s'éloigna de la bouche de Jewelry pour aller lui mordiller affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille. Elle eut un petit rire cristallin.

Les mains de Law finirent de lui retirer ses habits et lui aussi enleva son caleçon. Il suçota les mamelons durcis de désir de la métalleuse.

Il s'enfonça en elle, la faisant gémir. Ses coups de reins soutenus leur faisait à tous les deux le plus grand bien. Jewelry étant en face de Law il pouvait admirer à loisir son visage déformé par le plaisir. Le médecin étant très adroit, ils furent vite emportés par l'orgasme. Jewelry se laissa glisser à côté du brun, épuisée par ces sensations.

Elle sentit les mains de l'homme peloter ses fesses, elle lui mordit gentiment le nez en signe de réprobation. Il afficha un sourire contrit et pencha la tête, allant cueillir un baiser qu'elle lui accorda.

Soudain, elle se leva, le visage éclairé par un magnifique sourire et s'écria :

« _Habille toi vite, faut que j'aille dire merci à Apoo !

_Rassure moi, tu ne le remerciera pas de la même façon que tu m'as remercié moi ?

_T'es jaloux petit panda ? Rit-elle

_Oui mais chut faut pas le dire »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant d'enfiler leurs affaires et de grimper sur la moto de Jewelry voir Apoo.


End file.
